


Alpha Musk

by ClaraOswin



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Captivity, Cock Slut Jensen, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't like don't read. I don't need hate comments., Drinking, Dubious Morality, Enchanted World, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Jared is a pirate, Jared is a whore's son, Jared is obsessed with Jensen, Jensen is an innocent mermaid, Lies, Lots of Sex, M/M, Manipulation, More tags to be added, Multi, Murder, Oblivious, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Older Jared, Omega Jensen, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pirate Jared, Possessive Behavior, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Protective Jared, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Subtle suggestions always welcome, Too Beautiful Jensen, Top Jared, Verbal Abuse, Virgin Jensen, Younger Jensen, mermaid Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha pirate Jared laid eyes on the beautiful omega Jensen sitting on a rock in the middle of the sea, and was infatuated with him. </p><p>What Jared didn't know was that Jensen is an enchanted mermaid.</p><p>And his son..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, this is an extremely incestuous fic.  
> If it's not your thing then hit back. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> This is a work of fiction so don't try to think too much to make sense out of it.
> 
> In real life I don't ship incest, rape or underage so don't send hate messages.
> 
> Rest of you, enjoy this kinky story. ;D

It was a usual evening for the harbour whore Nika as she roamed around on the streets of Dralinaki, looking for someone to pay her for using her holes. 

It was the busiest harbour of the country of Dralinaki and many pirates came regularly in search for a whore to warm their cocks. 

She helped them release their stress inside her and they paid her one zinna for her talents. This much money would help her buy dinner and go through the night. 

 

 

Today was no different than any other day when suddenly Nika's eyes met the gaze of a handsome young alpha. The alpha was staring at her with an interested look. She smiled, hoping to seduce him, and walked closer to him. 

Nika was wearing extremely revealing clothes. She had a tiny, threadbare piece of material wrapped around her too big breasts and another one barely covering her pussy and ass. She wasn't wearing any underwear. If she bent over a little, her slut loose holes would be clearly visible to anyone.

She walked towards the alpha, making sure that her movement made her breasts jiggle a bit. 

The alpha was sitting on a bench with a bottle of rum on the table next to him and a glassful in his hand. He was dressed up in decent and clean clothes, unlike those dirty pirates. He was wearing long pants made up of expensive material and a shirt that looked as if it would feel like velvet. Nika was sure that the alpha was rich. Maybe he would pay her more than one zinna for her services. 

"Hey stranger" Nika flashed a dimpled smile and bent over a bit to sit next to him, making sure to flash the huge whore cleavage. She smirked to herself when she noticed the alpha's eyes trail a bit low to check out her tits. 

The alpha didn't bother replying, just sipped his wine and looked away from her chest with a smirk.

Nika felt a bit disappointed. The alpha was checking her out, what happened then? "Umm... I saw you checking me out. Why warm your eyes when you can warm your cock for just two zinnas" she said straightaway, letting the alpha know that she was a willing hole. 

"Why in hell would I pay two zinnas for a cheap whore like you?" He snorted and took another sip. 

Fuck. Two zinnas was too high.

"One then?" She moved a bit closer to him and pulled her arms under her breasts, giving them a lift so that her already D-cup boobs looked even bigger. 

The alpha checked out her tits one more time and placed the glass on the table. "You are a free hole for my pleasure. A cum dump doesn't get paid for what she is born to do" he snorted again, looking down at her like she was a worthless piece of shit.

Nika has been called by many names but they always paid her. This guy wanted to fuck her for free. But she needed the money for dinner. Oh god. 

This guy treating her like a useless cunt was turning her on like fuck. Nika couldn't believe that she was gonna agree to take a load of cum inside her for free. "Uh... Okay" 

 

 

 

Moments later she found herself bent over on the table, in the middle of the harbour where anyone could see her. _Not that she had any respect anyway, she was a whore._

 

 

 

The alpha removed the tiny cloth covering her cunt and threw it away, he ripped apart the cloth covering her breasts as well. 

It was a small table and Nika found her breasts hanging from one side of the table while her cunt was exposed for everyone to see on the other side. 

Before she could realize anything, a huge cock entered her cunt without any regard for her. 

Nika screamed in pain when the thick piece of meat ripped her apart. This alpha had a cock thicker and much longer than Nika has ever felt inside her loose whore holes. 

"Yeah, scream like the whore you are cunt" the alpha pushed his entire thirteen inch length inside Nika's cunt and started fucking hard. 

"Holes like you don't deserve to get paid. You are just a cunt for my pleasure."

He kept up the punishing rhythm and fucked her hole, regardless of the thin trail of blood that started flowing down her thighs. 

Nika's eyes teared up as she felt her cunt getting ripped apart. 

Soon she could see men gathering around to watch the harbour whore get destroyed by the alpha. 

The alpha fucked her for what felt like hours. Nika was used to men fucking her for a couple of minutes and dumping their cum inside her. But this guy didn't seem to get satisfaction. It took him hours of roughly shoving his cock in and out of her abused and bloody hole before he came. 

Gallons of cum filled Nika up and she could feel it sloshing around in her womb, painting her uterus with sperm and her own blood. She passed out as the guy pulled out. 

The alpha wiped his cock on her ass cheeks, leaving a wet trail of semen and blood before putting his cock back in his pants and leaving. 

Nika was left there hanging on the table, completely naked and covered in blood and semen when the other passers by men decided to use the free hole. 

Just one man at a time wasn't enough. Her cunt was too loose for them to feel anything around their cocks so they decided to lay her unconscious body on the street and fuck her cunt with two cocks at a time. 

Each and every man passing through the harbour street took a turn with her loose hole, until her cunt was loose enough to take four cocks at a time. 

 

 

Nika didn't know what happened. When she woke up she was in her bed, still dirty with blood and cum of who knows how many men. She figured Elma, another whore and her friend, brought her in. 

Nika thought about the alpha who fucked her _wrecked her_ and she couldn't help but feel turned on by the phantom feeling of his thick cock. 

She got out of her bed to take a bath and clean herself up before finding more men to fuck her loose cunt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

What Nika didn't know was that the alpha was the king of Orenardale. Poor Nika didn't even know that Orenardale existed. 

 

 

_  
People of Dralinaki believed that Orenardale was a myth because no one has ever found any proof of the existence of the mystical world before. There were many folklores about pirates seeing mermaids, but no one was able to proved it. Pirates were mostly drunk and there was a huge chance that lack of fuck made them hallucinate beautiful girls in the sea._

 

 

Well regardless of their beliefs, Orenardale was very real. The king Orinard of the magical world forbade any mermaid to get into the real world. They were always supposed to stay in Orenardale. 

Orenardale was an enchanted village with beautiful cottages and the king's palace. The Orenardalians always stayed healthy and happy in the enchanted world. 

This world had alphas and omegas with their own purposes that they were taught from a very young age. 

Alphas were the providers and leaders, whereas omegas were the holes who's sole purpose was to pleasure their alphas. 

Orinard was the alpha king of Orenardale who married his sister Illa a few years after his trip from Dralinaki. He bred his sister and made her pregnant with his alpha son. 

All the omegas knew their true purpose in their lives, that is to be bred by alphas. But Illa was a curious little bitch who always wondered what the outer world might feel like. 

 

 

 

She was a grown up omega now, almost twenty five, with eight alpha sons who were old enough. Her oldest was already thirteen years old so she figured that it wouldn't hurt if she sneaks into the outside world for just a few hours. 

Orenardale was hidden inside a cave under the sea. Two rocks hid the door to the magical world which only opened when an Orenardalian touched it. 

One night Illa let Orinard fuck her as hard as he could until he passed out. Then she quietly sneaked out of the castle and went to the magic fountain. She jumped in the fountain and as soon as the enchanted water touched her body, a beautiful baby pink mermaid tail appeared in place of her legs. 

 

 

_The fountain was a long underground tunnel which led to the door of Orenardale. The door was protected by the two magical rocks that seemed nothing exciting to explorers. The rocks were big and impossible to move until they were touch by someone with Orenardalian blood._

 

 

 

Illa swam for what felt like hours until she reached the door. 

This was the first time she ever came here. 

Only alpha men were allowed to go to the real world by disguising themselves as human. Omegas were supposed to stay in Orenardale throughout their lifetimes. If an omega dared to leave Orenardale and risk the secrecy of their magical kingdom, she was sentenced to death.

But Illa was sure that she would be careful about it and return before dawn. 

She touched the door and it opened. 

 

Illa swam out into the real world sea and felt the salty taste of freedom in her body. 

She has never been happier in her entire life. 

She swam upwards and slowly peeked out of the surface of the water, making sure that no one was around. 

It was the middle of the sea in the middle of the night, so no one was around. She swam on the surface, moving her beautiful pink tail sideways until she found a rock to sit on. 

She sat on the rock and as soon as her tail got out of water, they turned into legs, leaving her completely naked.

 

She sat there and brushed her fingers through her hair and sang sweet songs. The poor girl didn't notice the pirate ship moving towards her. 

 

 

 

 

Captain Jared spotted her using his binoculars and realized that it was a beautiful omega, completely naked, sitting on a rock. She was so lost in her own thoughts that it was extremely easy for Jared to turn his huge ship towards her and throw a net on her. 

 

 

Illa was so caught up in the ecstasy of freedom that she didn't notice the huge ship coming towards her. She did notice when the net tangled around her body and she was pulled up on the ship. 

 

 

 

 

Jared was the only pirate on the ship who was awake in the middle of the night because of a nightmare.

His mother Nika got raped and killed in front of him six years back, when he was only eleven. Jared had no one else. His mother was an infertile omega whore who was only bred once, a long time ago, when an unknown alpha _a huge alpha_ fucked and filled her cunt. 

Jared was Nika's only child. No matter how many men came inside her, that alpha was the only one who was able to successfully breed her infertile and useless cunt. 

Jared was heartbroken when he lost his mother and had no one to look after him. His aunt Elma died of some disease before his mother, so he was all alone in the cruel world. 

Until one day...

An alpha pirate captain Bobby, took Jared in and raised him in the ship. Bobby didn't have any children of his own so he raised little Jared as his own son in his ship, Alpha Musk.

When Jared turned seventeen, he decided to make Jared the captain of the ship so that he could finally relax a bit. Jared, Bobby, Chris, Steven and a few more alpha pirates sailed together and enjoyed their lives.

But even after six years, Jared still had nightmares that woke him up on many nights. Tonight was such a night. 

 

Jared was drinking rum and staring into the night sea when suddenly he noticed a glowing thing in the dark. He used his binoculars to get a closer look and realized that it was a naked girl, with skin so radiant that it would drag attention of a pirate ship from miles away. Jared steered Alpha Musk closer to the naked girl and was overwhelmed when the stupid cunt didn't notice the ship. It was so easy to capture her in the net and pull the scared and shivering whore on the deck. 

Jared pulled her out of the net and gave her a hungry grin. The girl shivered in fear under Jared as he opened her too weak legs and pulled his cock out of his pants. He pushed inside her without any preparation. 

His cock was huge and rock hard as he raped the struggling girl using all his strength. He took out all his anger and frustration of loosing his mother on the poor omega's cunt. "You deserve it whore. Your hole is made to be raped and fucked and torn apart" he said thrusting hard each time. He came soon and filled copious amounts of cum inside the omega's body. 

"Wait till I get my friends, they need to warm their cocks too" he grinned and tied her up with the net again before climbing under the deck to get his friends. 

Illa struggled to break free. It took her a while but she managed to get out of the net. 

Before Jared could return with the men, she jumped in the water. Her legs were replaced by her tail and with the help of her tail she swam as fast as she could. She swam straight to the gate of Orenardale and went back to her enchanted world. The innocent little omega had no idea that the real world was so cruel. She tried to wipe her tears as she returned to her castle. 

She cleaned herself up as properly as she could and joined the still sleeping king on his bed. 

 

 

Few months later they found out that she was pregnant again and the king was happy to have another alpha son or omega daughter. 

Illa kept her night out to herself and let the king believe that the child she was carrying was his own. Illa didn't understand one thing though, how come Orinard didn't smell someone else's child in her cunt? This baby wasn't Orinard's blood, he should have been able to tell the difference. But she was grateful to god for this. She assumed that maybe because she was Orinard's sister so the baby had Orinard's blood in it as well and that's why Orinard didn't smell anything different. _Maybe._

Baby Jensen was born nine months later and the entire kingdom rejoiced at the birth of the beautiful and rare boy omega. As no one knew Illa's little secret. 

 

 

 

 

Five years went by until one night, Jared woke up again after having a nightmare and moved up to the deck of Alpha Musk. He saw a glowing creature kinda like the one he saw years ago, sitting on the rock. He could feel it was an omega child, but not a girl. What was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen has been playing all day with his best friend the little puppy Crowley. 

Crowley was an enchanted half pomeranian half fish like creature. It stayed in it's pomeranian form in the magical lands of Orenardale, but whenever it entered into the sea it grew fins and mermaid tail, like every other enchanted being of Orenardale. 

Crowley was a talking puppy and five years old little Jensen's best friend. 

Jensen played with Crowley every day, sometimes in land and sometimes in the magical sea. 

But today was different. 

Jensen took Crowley out for a walk and decided to pluck some strawberries on the way so that his mommy could make strawberry jelly. 

Usually Crowley stayed close to Jensen when they went out to play, but he was never an obedient little puppy. 

He wandered away when the little prince was plucking strawberries and putting it in his basket. 

"I can't wait to eat strawberry jelly. Mommy promised that she'd make some today" Jensen said to his puppy as he plucked up the freshest berries. 

He realized that Crowley didn't reply so he turned to see. "Crowley, where are you?" Jensen placed his basket down and looked around. 

"Hey Jen, I found something" he saw Crowley running towards him with an excited expression. 

"What?" Jensen asked and rushed closer to his best friend. 

"I found a fountain behind those trees, it's really beautiful" he said and pointed his head towards the group of trees. 

"Fountain? Wow lets go check it out" those two walked to the small wood to check out the fountain that Crowley found.

 

"Woah! This is beautiful. Wait till I show JJ this. We'll rub it on her face that we found it first" Jensen was so excited seeing the beautiful fountain that looked so inviting and pure. 

"Yeah! JJ will go crying to mommy when we rub it on her face" Crowley replied. 

Jensen and his little sister JJ's childhood feuds consisted of who is better. Jensen finding this beautiful fountain would make him much cooler than his annoying little sister.

"It looks deep" Jensen leaned over to see. "Do you think we should go in?" He asked Crowley.

"No. Are you crazy? You know swimming alone is not allowed. We're only allowed to swim when there is an adult present" Crowley said but like Jensen would ever listen to him. 

"I wanna go" he looked at Crowley.

"No Jen"

"Okay listen, I'll just go a little deeper and check it out while you keep watch. If you see someone coming then yell for me" Jensen told him but Crowley still looked unsure.

"But..." 

"Come on, I'll be back soon" Jensen whined and the pomeranian finally agreed. "Fine" Crowley rolled his eyes.

Jensen didn't wait another second and dived in. His legs got replaced with his candy green, little mermaid tail and he swam down under. 

The fountain was bright and beautiful and it felt so serene inside. Jensen smiled and swam even deeper. It was like the fountain's deepest corners were calling him. 

Jensen could hear a sweet song like voice, he didn't understand whether it was his imagination or real. He couldn't help but follow the voice to the depths. 

He swam for what felt like hours and the little boy felt pleasures that he has never felt before.

He felt so happy, so satisfied, like eating strawberry jelly and laying his head on his mommy's lap, or sleeping cuddled next to her. It was perfect.

But then suddenly he saw two huge rocks. Jensen's curious little head couldn't let him ignore the rocks. He moved closer to them to check them out. 

As soon as Jensen's body touched the rock, they moved apart, opening up the door. 

 

"Woah" Jensen gasped, releasing a few air bubbles in the enchanted water.

He peeked through the door and noticed that it was the sea on the other side. Every fibre of Jensen's body said that he should turn back, but his mischievous five years old mind wanted adventure. So the stupid little boy swam across the threshold of his magical world and entered the brutal real world. 

 

 

That is how Jensen found his way to the rock. He was sitting on it and looking around. This new place looked nothing like his kingdom. It was dark and gloomy. His kingdom always had aurora borealis lightening up the night sky, but here there were barely any stars. It was cloudy and depressing. Jensen didn't like it at all. He decided to go back home. So the little boy dived right into the water, oblivious to the fact that he has already been spotted by one of the most ruthless alpha pirates of Dralinaki. 

Jensen made his way back through the door and the rocks closed. He swam back to the surface of the fountain. 

"Hey, how was it?" Crowley asked as soon as Jensen came out of water. 

"I didn't like it. It was kinda dark and depressing" Jensen said and Crowley frowned his eyebrows.

"What? But it's day time" the pomeranian said.

"There's something in this fountain, two weird rocks or something. On the other side of the rocks is darkness. It's not like night with bright aurorae but like really dark and scary" Jensen looked really scared so Crowley climbed up on his shoulder. 

Jensen rubbed the back of Crowley's ears and said "I never wanna go back there. Lets go home" Crowley leaned on to Jensen's touch and agreed. 

"And lets not talk about this to anyone" 

"Yeah of course" the puppy agreed.

 

 

Jared watched the little kid through his binoculars, but before he could turn his ship towards him to get a closer look, the boy jumped into water.

Jared sailed his ship towards the rock and when he thought he was close enough, he put the anchor down. 

Then he decided to dive into water, to see where the boy went. He couldn't just disappear into the water. 

Jared was sure that he wasn't that drunk to hallucinate the whole thing so he decided to jump in. 

It was too dark to see anything but Jared's curiosity and the rum running in his system was clouding his judgement. 

He dived in and swam blindly into the water, hoping to see the glowing boy. But sadly he couldn't see anything. 

Jared swam randomly in all directions and he didn't even realize yet that it has been almost twenty minutes and he didn't even need to breath. But when he did realize, he panicked and gasped for air until he noticed that he was breathing, under water.

HE WAS FUCKIN' BREATHING UNDER WATER. 

Jared panicked and fluttered around under water like a fish on land, until he touched something.

Suddenly he felt something move and bright light seeped through the cracks of what seemed like rocks. 

"What the..." He thought to himself and crossed the threshold. All of a sudden he felt a flash of ecstasy flow through his entire body like he was having an orgasm or something.

Jared has never felt such amazing sensations before like he was feeling now. 

He swam through the clear bright water, basking in what felt like post orgasmic haze, towards the surface.

Jared peeked up through the surface of the water and was dumbstruck at the sight. 

It was like a fairyland where trees were too green, hanging colourful and delicious looking fruits. The sky was blue with cotton candy like clouds. The wind was cool and soothing. It was the perfect temperature, not too hot not too cold. 

Jared heard the birds chirruping as he got out of the water. He could smell slight scents of roses and jasmines in the air. 

He took a deep breath and smiled at the beautiful world. This place was making him feel so calm and satisfied.

Jared walked around and he suddenly noticed that his clothes weren't wet. He was sure now that he drank too much and was passed out somewhere on the ship. He felt glad that for the first time in his life he was having a nice dream and not reliving the memory of his mom getting raped and murdered in front of him.

Jared took in the scenery until he noticed the same boy as before. 

He saw the five years old kid talk and walk around with a little puppy. And HOLY FUCK WAS THAT DOG TALKING?

He took cover behind a tree and watched the little boy pick up a basket full of berries and say, "Do you think we should at least tell mommy about what I saw behind the rocks?" 

_The rocks? The rocks through which he came?_ This dream is really very detailed.

"Nooo she'll tell daddy and then he'll punish you" the puppy replied. And Jared almost lost his head 'Man I've gotta control my drinking' he thought to himself.

"Fine, lets go get some blueberries too then we'll head home" the little boy said.

"Oh but don't forget to change clothes before seeing mommy, you smell like water" the puppy said and god was Jared loosing his head. 

"Yeah" 

 

Jared watched from behind a tree as the kid plucked berries and put into his basket. He noticed how beautiful this boy was, even though a bit goofy looking. His blonde bangs almost covered his eyebrows and his face was sprinkled with freckles. His eyes were too green to be true and he was so pale. The boy had a tiny little skirt wrapped around him and a shirt. 

"But what if we see mommy before you get to our room and change?" The pomeranian wondered and Jared almost burst into a heartbreaking laughter at the condition of his brain. He probably died of over drinking and somehow made it to heaven, even though it was unbelievable. After raping so many women there was no way he could ever get heaven. Jared felt his gut clench at the thought but he quickly shoved his guilt down by thinking that all omegas are whore who deserve to be raped and ripped apart. No omega gets to be safe and happy because his mommy didn't. 

Suddenly he was pulled out of his gloomy thoughts when Jensen's honey voice entered his ears. "Then what do I do?" He pouted and Jared couldn't help but want to kiss that pout.

_What the fuck. This kid wasn't a whore yet. Jared never had inappropriate feelings for little kids, that too a boy. But his cock seemed to think different._

Jared noticed how pink Jensen's pout was and his bastard twitched at the thought of those lips being wrapped around his... HE WAS NOT A PAEDOPHILE. HE WOULD NEVER RAPE A KID. He thought to himself but couldn't help but cup his cock when Jensen smiled as an idea struck the little boy. 

"What?" The puppy asked. _Jared is never gonna get used to a talking puppy, is he?_

"How about I wear flower dress and tell mommy that we made it in the wood?" The kid grinned at the dog.

"Oh come on, did you even finish your dress that we were making last week?" The pomeranian asked.

"It just needs some finishing touches that's all" Jensen walked to a tree and climbed on top of it. 

He pulled out a tiny little, yellow rose frock like thing that seemed like has been made by sewing rose petals together. It wasn't a well sewn dress considering a five year old and a puppy sewed it. It was straight and flat and had no features of a dress, but Jensen was extremely proud of it. 

Jared smiled and watched Jensen's bright and proud eyes as he climbed down the tree. 

"It's not that bad for a little squirrel like you" the pomeranian mocked and the boy rolled his eyes.

"What the..." Jared's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped when the boy started taking off his clothes.

Not even a moment later, the five years old little boy was completely naked in front of the horny pirate's hungry eyes. Jared was trying so hard not to jump the kid's bones and fuck him hard.

As soon as Jensen's clothes dropped Jared's eyes went straight to the tiny little limp prick that was resting between Jensen's thighs. It was so small, so pink that Jared could just to eat it up. 

The kid looked so delicious and Jared almost lost it when Jensen bent over to pick up the yellow rose frock, exposing the pink little fuckhole to the ruthless pirate. 

Jared was still confused at what the boy was. He had a slight smell of omega but he was a boy. 

Jensen was too young so his scent wasn't that prominent yet, but it was still driving Jared insane. And the sight of the little boy bent over was making Jared's cock ache like never before. 

The big bad pirate didn't even understand what was happening to him and came hard in his pants. How did a little boy manage to give him an orgasm, without even touching him. 

The orgasm was so intense that he needed to sit down and rest his head against the tree. 

Soon after, he passed out. 

 

 

"Woah who is that?" Crowley pointed towards the passed out man behind the tree. He was lying on the ground, sleeping.

Jensen and Crowley walked towards the tree, not afraid of the man because bad things never happened in Orenardale.

"Hey mister, you okay?" Jensen gently moved Jared's shoulder and woke the pirate up. 

"Wha...?" Jared looked around and noticed that the little boy was standing near him, wearing the yellow rose frock. 

_But it was a dream. How could he still be here? Is it not a dream?_

"Where am I?" He asked. He couldn't be that drank that his dream was still continuing. His head didn't hurt either so he was definitely not hungover. 

"You're in the enchanted woods. Are you hungry mister?" Jensen asked and Jared didn't understand how that cute little boy managed to make everything sound so dirty.

Jensen offered him some strawberries and Jared accepted. He tasted one and boy was that the sweetest fuckin' berry ever. 

"Do you live in the village mister?" Jensen asked and Jared thought about what he should say. "Umm I guess" 

"What? you don't know?" Jensen looked confused as Crowley asked Jared.

_Okay so now the puppy was talking to him. Man what did Bobby mix in his rum. Sigh_

"I don't... Know" Jared said, putting another berry in his mouth. 

"Did you forget your own house?" Jensen looked worried as he asked with wide eyes.

"Umm... Maybe" Jared didn't know what else to say to the little kid. Good thing his cock was still limp after his recent orgasm.

"Come with me mister, I'll help you find your home" Jensen grinned as he felt like a hero rescuing a grown ass man. 

Jared couldn't help but smile as he accepted the hand offered by Jensen and stood up. 

Jensen's palm was like butter, _literally like butter_ and they were soothing the roughness and cuts of Jared's palm _his soul._

Jensen guided him towards the village, still holding his hand and the little pomeranian climbed up on Jared's shoulder. "Woah it's so high up here" he spoke and Jared sighed. 

"Yeah! Mister is so tall. What is your name mister?" Jensen asked and Jared almost needed a moment to remember his own name, he hasn't been called by his real name in years. His mommy had named him Sam but Bobby changed his name to the ruthless Jared because pirates couldn't have sissy names like Sam. He thought he'd say his name was Jared but all that came out of his mouth was "Sam". 

"Wow Sammy such a cute name" Jensen squeaked in excitement. 

When Jared was a kid, he always used to correct other people that his name was Sam and not Sammy but something about Jensen made it sound right. 

"I am Jensen and this is Crowley" the kid replied as they continued walking towards the village. 

"We're here" the boy said as they reached the village. "Sammy, I have to go home otherwise my mommy will worry. You ask around see if someone knows you. I'll come back after lunch and help you, okay?" The boy looked straight into Jared's eyes and Jared just stared at the green depth of those bright eyes. 

"Yes" was all he could manage to say. 

He watched as the little boy and his puppy ran back into the woods. Jared didn't know why he didn't stop the boy, but all he knew was that he desperately needed the boy to come back to him. 

He just stood and murmured to himself, "Yeah! Come back to me"


	3. Chapter 3

Jared sat under a tree and waited for Jensen to come back. A million thoughts rushed through his head. 

This place was so beautiful, he needed to bring his uncle Bobby and his friends here. But what if they find out about Jensen. 

There was no way in hell that Jared would let those pirates anywhere near the unused boy. Jensen belonged to him.

Jared was the first to lay his eyes on Jensen so Jensen's body and soul, _his holes_ belonged to the alpha pirate and no one else.

Jared needs to keep this place a secret from his friends. He needs to return before his friends wake up. 

The alpha came here at around midnight of the real world so he assumed that he still had at least five to six hours before those drunk and passed out pirates woke up. 

So he decided to enjoy a few more hours here before returning. Now that Jared knows this place, he could always come back here. 

 

Jensen came back a few hours later. 

"Hey Sammy, did you find your home?" He asked walking towards the tree under which Jared was sitting. The pomeranian hopped next to him. 

"Um no... Uh I found nothing" he said, trying to look sad and honest.

"Aww don't worry Sammy I'll help you find your family, until then I'll be your family" the little kid hugged Jared and the alpha discretely felt up the delicate and small frame. 

Jared brought his nose closer to the spot behind Jensen's ear and took a deep breath. He recognized Jensen scent as a sweet and soothing aroma, somewhere in between roses and strawberries. Jared has never seen an omega smell so good and he wasn't even sure if Jensen was an omega.

His hands traced Jensen's cloth covered back and waist, resting on the slight curve of that tiny ass. _Jared couldn't even imagine how tight Jensen would feel around his thick cock. How stretched and abused that unused virgin cunt would look after Jared was done ruining him._

"Do you wanna taste the strawberry jelly my mom made?" Jensen pulled away abruptly, interrupting Jared pleasure.

"Uh... Sure" he said and smiled back as Jensen's face lightened up. The five years old kid pulled out his snacks box from his backpack, the box had breads and a jar full of jelly. He offered Jared some bread and jelly. 

"My mommy always tells me to apply jelly on bread before eating it, but I prefer it like this" Jensen dipped his index finger into the jar and scooped out a substantial amount of sticky red jelly. He then brought his finger up to his mouth and started suckling and poor Jared couldn't help but gasp. 

"Do you wanna try it too" Jensen winked with a goofy smile, "just don't tell my mommy"

Jared was seriously struggling to find words as he stared _drooled_ at the sight of Jensen scooping up another finger full of jelly and suckling it. 

Jared watched the little boy's lips get painted red as the jelly smeared messily all over his mouth. 

"Come on, your turn" Jensen insisted and Jared used all this strength to lift his finger and dip it in the jar. The poor alpha was already feeling dizzy because of the lack of blood in his upstairs brain. He was trying too hard to hide the current location of all the blood in his body.

"Jared dipped his too long finger into the jar and scooped out some smooth and sticky jelly in the palm of his finger. He was about to put his finger in his mouth when he noticed Jensen watching him. Jared stopped and instead brought his finger to Jensen's lips. "Hehehe" Jensen smiled before wrapping his lips around Jared's too thick finger.

_Jensen's mouth was so small, so warm and so fuckin' wet. The alpha's finger was too thick for the tiny little omega to suckle on and he watched the boy struggle to lick and suck all the jelly from his finger. 'Mmm' Jensen's unconscious moans for the sweet jelly had Jared's heart racing and pumping the little amount of blood in his brain straight to his aching and angry red cock._

"Oh god" he couldn't help it as his other hand involuntarily reached down to cup his hard cock. 

"You okay Sammy?" Jensen pulled off with a pop and licked his lips, stabbing Jared with innocent seduction.

"Umm..." Jared felt like he couldn't breathe. He needed relief so badly. 

"What's wrong with your pee pee?" Jensen asked since Jared was still cupping his cloth covered cock and gasping with need.

"It hurts" he said looking straight at Jensen's lips. 

"Oh... Do you need a doctor? Crowley go find a doctor" Jensen said and the pomeranian ran off to get a doctor. 

"I don't need a doctor... Perhaps you... you could help me" he said, trying to look as innocent as the horny alpha possibly could.

"Me? How?" Jensen frowned cluelessly and Jared's cock gave another twitch. 

"Umm... I think it needs a massage" Jared said, pulling out his cock from the confines of his clothes. 

"WOAH your pee pee is huge Sammy" Jensen gasped with wide and surprised eyes and Jared's heart did a backflip at the innocent compliment. 

"Just... Just hold it and gently rub" he said and noticed reluctance in Jensen's expressions. 

"I... Why is it standing? My pee pee never does that?" Jensen stared at the huge padaconda and the alpha could see clear signs of fear in his expressions.

"It happens sometimes to me and it hurts so bad. Only massaging could soothe the ache. Will you help me Jensen?" He pleaded looking straight into the little boy's eyes.

"But what if I catch your disease?" He asked with a pout and dear lord was Jared getting restless. If Jensen denies him anymore he would just forget about 'playing nice' and fuck that pout off of Jensen's face.

"You won't, I promise. It isn't infectious. And Jen don't you wanna help me? You're a good boy right?" Jared asked nicely one last time. 

"I am..." He seemed to think for a moment, "Fine I'll help you" the little fuckhole finally agreed. 

Jared couldn't be happier.

Jensen's tiny palms and his pale, thin fingers wrapped around his aching and drooling cock and Jared almost lost his mind. Jensen was so soft, so supple around Jared's hard and hot cock. 

"Oh god, squeeze gently and rub" he guided as Jensen was doing nothing but holding. 

The little boy started rubbing his cock and sloppily squeezed. Jared would've came right then but his greed took over his orgasm. _He wanted to cum inside Jensen's mouth._

"Jensen I... Ahh... I don't think it is working" he said releasing gasps and moans to contradict his statement. "I think... I think you need to use your mouth... Oh god ahh..." 

"What? Mouth?" Jensen pulled away and Jared instantly regretted speaking. 

His cock needed Jensen around it and now that the kid pulled away it felt so lonely. 

"Kiss it better please" Jared literally begged.

"Ewww I am not kissing your pee pee" Jensen shrivelled his nose as if kissing someone's pee pee was the most disgusting thing ever for the five year old boy. 

"Please Jensen, if you don't then I will die. It hurts so bad. Please I beg you" Jared pleaded and he noticed that the words were almost manipulating the kind little kid. 

"Umm okay" he replied reluctantly and quickly placed a peck on Jared's cock before he could realize. "There" 

_What the fuck?_

"Umm Jensen wrap your mouth around it and suckle, it'll make me feel much better. Please" the pirate batted his puppy dog eyelashes and for some reason Jensen actually listened. 

But before suckling Jared's cock he poured some strawberry jelly on it so that it felt better. Jared didn't mind as long as he got Jensen's fat bottom lip wrapped around his cock. 

He started suckling the jelly covered cock like it was a popsicle, but the kid's mouth was so small so he could only fit in the enormous cockhead. Jensen's warm and soft mouth cushioned Jared's cock and the tongue licked his drooling slit. It didn't take a minute before the alpha was cumming deep inside Jensen's tiny mouth. 

Jensen was taken by surprise as the cum mixed with jelly flooded his little mouth. He coughed but Jared was too busy basking in his post orgasmic haze to care.

The boy couldn't help but swallow most of the cum as he couldn't cough it out. This provided Jared immense satisfaction.

"Are you feeling better Sammy?" The ruined whore still looked up innocently at Jared's eyes. 

"I am. So much better"


	4. INTERMISSION

Hey people,  
I don't know if you guys are reading this story anymore or not, if you are then leave kudos.  
You know how much I need kudos and comments to write more.  
I can't continue if I lack encouragement.  
So if you want more chapters then leave kudos and comments.  
Suggestions are welcome too as long as they are subtle.  
Also if you think this fic is too immoral or underage then hit back cause even if you send hate comments, I am just gonna delete them. 

Thank you for being with me so far.

Love

~Clara~


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you have a nice day baby?" Illa asked her son as she dried his hair with a towel after his bath. 

"Yes mommy, I made a new friend too" Jensen smiled excitedly and said. 

Crowley shook his body, wetting the floor and Jensen again. "He was so tall" the pomeranian spoke. 

"Ughh Crowley" Illa picked up the towel again to dry Jensen since the puppy wet him again. 

"Yesss so big, Sammy is much taller than daddy" Jensen raised his hand up and tip toed to explain his mommy. 

"Okay okay I got it, stand properly" she tried to put his arms in his PJ shirt. 

"And his hair was so pretty and his eyes were... I don't know what colour they were, it seemed like they changed colour everytime" Jensen made a serious face trying to think what colour it might've been and the pomeranian reciprocated his expressions.

"Got it they were a weird colour now lift your leg" Illa was getting tired of Jensen talking non stop about who knows whom. 

Jensen grabbed his mommy's shoulder for support and put his legs, one after another in his PJ pants as Illa held them.

She picked him up and put him into the bed, "Good night sweetheart" she kissed his forehead and Crowley cuddled next to him. 

"Mommy" Jensen called when she turned to leave. "Yes baby" Illa replied.

"Why is my pee pee so small?" Jensen asked innocently.

"What?" What an unusual question.

"Sammy's pee pee was so big but I am so small, when will I be tall and big like Sammy?" 

Illa stood there dumbfounded, how in hell did Jensen see a grown man's penis. Who was he. 

"What are you talking about?" Illa asked him.

_There was no such thing as rape in Orenardale, nobody ever committed a crime here. Everyone here was honest and trustworthy. So there must be a different reason that Jensen saw it. Maybe he saw by mistake._

"Sammy's pee pee was hurting so I gave it a massage and kissed it better" Jensen said proudly like he did such a great job by helping a man in need. 

Illa lost balance and fell down on her knees, "You did what?" She felt like chocking. _How could her innocent little boy get raped... No one ever got raped in Orenardale. How could this happen... No... No please no._

"I kissed and licked his pee pee" Jensen said with a innocently oblivious face.

"No" she gasped as a teardrop rolled down her cheek.

"What?" The kid and the pomeranian looked at each other then at their mommy. 

"Who is this man? WHERE DOES HE LIVE?" She screamed, startling those two. 

"I don't know, he said he doesn't remember anything. He's living with Mr. Bingley the baker tonight then tomorrow I'll help him search for his home again" Jensen was a bit scared now. Why was his mommy so upset, he did nothing but help a person in need. 

Illa didn't say anything else and just rushed out of the room. 

"Mommy" Jensen called but she didn't listen. 

 

 

 

 

"Mr. Bingley, can you please call Sam for me" Illa requested to the baker as soon as she reached the bakery.

"I would your grace but I am afraid he went out a while ago" Mr. Bingley replied.

"Where'd he go?"

"He didn't tell me, I am sorry your grace" he said. "Please taste my new pumpkin cupcakes" he offered to Illa. "I'll try them later sir" she politely declined and left.

 _Where did that rapist go? Who was he? How could an Orenardalian be so ruthless and rape a five year old little boy?_

A million thoughts crossed her mind as she returned back to the palace.

 

 

 

 

Jared swam back towards the magical rocks with a satisfied expression on his face. This was the best orgasm he has had in _forever._

He couldn't wait to return back here and manipulate Jensen to suck his cock again and maybe something more. 

His bastard gave a little twitch at the thought. He wanted to turn back and claim his omega completely, but he needed to return to Alpha Musk. If Bobby or the others find out that he's missing, they might come looking for him and what if they find the magical rocks. No. Jared can't risk them finding Jensen. No way. The little omega belongs to him. _Only him._

He swam back to his ship and got up to the deck. He removed the anchor and ship started sailing. It was dawn in the real world and he was still basking in his post orgasmic haze, so Jared decided to go to sleep. 

He woke up at almost noon and walked up to the deck, yawning and scratching his head. 

"Mornin'" he said and grabbed a spicy chicken leg from Stephen's plate. "Hey" Stephen whined and gave Jared's ass a slap as he walked away. 

"I don't understand why we're lagging, we should've reached the Sims island if we followed the current, but we're still halfway from Dralinaki" Bobby said and Jared turned away, trying to pretend like he's got no idea about what's happening. 

"Stop complaining old man, the current may be in the wrong direction" Stephen snorted. 

"Not in this route idjit" Bobby threw a bitchface. "Guess we'll reach by today evening" he said to Jared.

The alpha nodded innocently like it wasn't his doing that they were delayed.

"By the way when are we gonna go back to Dralinaki?" Jared asked, stuffing his face with chicken so that Bobby doesn't see the true reasons behind him wanting to return. 

"I don't know, next week maybe" 

"WHAT?" Jared yelled in desperation and regretted it instantantly. _Shit._

"What the hell? You find some whore you like? Idjit?" Bobby didn't understand what caused the man to yell. 

"Yes uh... It's a harbour whore... really tight" he laughed scratching the back of his neck to make it look believable. 

"Well why didn't you just bring her here? We could've kept and raped her during our journey" Stephen asked.

"Yeah! Will do next time" he pulled a fake smile.

_He will have to bring a whore for them next time to keep them occupied while he goes back to his omega or else they might get suspicious._

 

 

 

This week was the worst week of Jared's life, not only because he missed Jensen like fuck but also he lost his guardian, his father. 

Bobby got killed in a bar rage in Sims island. He was trying to get laid with the bar whore but another guy who has been fixated on the whore stabbed him with a broken bottle of whiskey. Jared was devastated and he couldn't concentrate on anything for days. 

Stephen supported him and tried to console him by offering countless number of whores but Jared wouldn't fuck any of them. He said he couldn't get it up because he was too upset. So after a while, Stephen let it go. 

It's been three weeks since Bobby's death and they decided to get back in the water. 

After Bobby, Jared was announced as the Alpha Musk captain and they set up to sail. Jared informed his fellow pirates that they would go back to Dralinaki and start from there. 

No one knew what Jared's real plans were, he decided to jump in the sea where the magical rocks were and never return. Now that Bobby wasn't there, he had no family in the real world. Jared decided to go to the magical world and start a new life, with _his_ Jensen. 

So he did. 

Jared stayed up all night and kept watch on the route as they sailed from Sims island towards Dralinaki. He didn't drink at all and stayed focused for the rock in the middle of the ocean on which he saw Jensen sitting three weeks ago. But it was too dark to see. Last time when he saw it Jensen was sitting on it, and the magical body of the beautiful mermaid was illuminating the entire rock. 

Jared couldn't see anything in the pitch black darkness and panic took over his features. What would happen if he never finds the rock, he'll never see Jensen again. No. That can't happen. Jensen is his, he is Jensen's. Oh god he didn't think this through when he left Jensen.

At dawn, Jared felt terrible. They were just hours away from Dralinaki and he still didn't see the rock. He remembered that it took Alpha Musk longer to reach the rock from Dralinaki than how much time is remaining to reach there. So that means he already crossed the rock during night and couldn't see it. 

Jared couldn't take it anymore. First his father figure died and now he lost the one person he loved in his entire life. 

The poor alpha couldn't think of any reason to live. Since the moment he met Jensen, he got sick and tired of the pirate life. He wanted to be with his omega forever, but one little mistake of leaving Jensen turned his life upside down. 

Jared climbed on the plank of wood hanging over the deck and dived in. He had no other purpose left in life.

Jared jumped into the water but as soon as he touched the water his head banged on an underwater rock. He started bleeding and the alpha got knocked unconscious. He couldn't breath and minutes later his life force slowly seeped out of his body, laying him in the arms of death. 

Jared was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, :D  
> I have been getting complaints about intermissions. Well I won't post them if you leave comments and kudos on the chapters. So review if you don't want me to post intermissions and continue the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

_Cool air played with his hair, running shivers through his wet body. The ache in his head was making his eyebrows furrow unconsciously. He was lying on something really soft, really delicate. It doesn't feel like his bed on Alpha Musk. Something's different, something's new, something's wrong yet it feels so right. The ache is draining away. It feels so good, like he's sleeping on clouds. Is he dead... Is this heaven... It's so cold. He's wet but his clothes feel warm and comfortable. It's a weird yet amazing sensation. It's like he's wrapped up with a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. His head, it's not hurting anymore. Oh god! It feels good, like he's having the pure ecstasy of completeness and satisfaction. This is death. He's dead and is in heaven._

"Sammy! Sammy you up?" A sweet and childish voice pierced through his contented heaven, driving him back into consciousness. 

His eyes rolled over in his socket, towards the front and he slowly opened them. _Oh god it's so bright!_ He shut them back. Something felt new. He felt warm and healed and completely healthy. He wasn't drunk or tired or sick or hurt. He felt like a child who's lungs and liver were still healthy, completely untouched by the filth of smoke and the burn of alcohol. He felt clean inside and out like all the diseases were washed out of him. He felt untouched like a pure virgin child without any impure diseases of whores. 

"Sammy!" There it was again, the voice. He slightly opened one eye like a new born baby and took a peek at the new bright world. He closed it again. He alternated between the two eyes, trying to adjust in the brightness.

"Woah!" Jared finally opened his eyes and saw the pomeranian drooling down on his face and licking his cheeks. He jumped away from the puppy and sat up. He grabbed his head and rubbed his eyes to adjust to the sudden shock of too closeness with the talking puppy. 

"Heyy! was trying to wake you up" Crowley pouted and crawled behind Jensen. 

"You okay Sammy?" Jensen moved closer to Jared as soon as Crowley moved and held his cheeks. Jared stopped rubbing his eyes at the feel of feathery soft palms on his cheeks and sweet voice entering his soul. 

"How are you feeling?" The little boy asked, still holding the alpha's face. 

"What...? What happened?" Jared tried to remember what happened and before Jensen could say anything, it rushed back to him. _He lost his mother, he lost uncle Bobby, he couldn't find the rock, he lost his Jensen. But... But Jensen is here._ Before the little omega could understand anything, Jared grabbed him and pulled him closer. He pressed his entire chest against Jensen's tiny frame, squeezing the omega into a moose hug. "I thought I lost you" he breathed in his omega's sweet smell and he pressed their bodies together, even tighter. 

"Sammy... you're squeezing me..." Jensen tried turn his head to the side so that he could breath. Jared noticed that his omega was having trouble breathing so he loosened the grip a bit. Then they hugged for what felt like an eternity until the pomeranian decided to jump in. "Huggg" Crowley jumped on Jared for a hug and the poor alpha couldn't do anything but sigh.

"How did I?" He looked around. _The last thing he remembers was that he was on the Alpha Musk, sulking about missing the rock and mourning uncle Bobby. How did he reach here..._

"I don't know. We were walking this way and saw a man laying you here. He didn't see us and walked towards the village. Crowley and I rushed closer to you since we haven't seen you in days and saw that you were sleeping. Who was that man? Was he your friend?" Jensen asked. "I wanted to thank that alpha for bringing you here but he walked away before I could reach him" 

_Alpha. Who's that alpha..._ Jared wondered. He didn't think about the man as his saviour but as another alpha who caught his omega's attention. 

"I don't know. But you don't think about him, just think that I am back and I am never leaving" Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen's jelly soft cheek. 

"Hehe" Jensen blushed and leaned into the kiss. 

"Come on lets get you home" the omega stood up and offered his tiny little hand to the alpha. Jared grabbed the little slice of heaven palm which was not even as big as Jared's pinkie. It turned the alpha on so much seeing that his tiny omega's entire hand fit in his palm, it was adorable. 

They walked to the baker, Mr. Bingley's house and Jared asked if he could have his room back. 

"Yes of course! We didn't find any new tenant after you left, so it's yours" Mrs. Bingley replied with a bright smile. 

"Would you... Would you spend the afternoon with me here?" He asked his omega hoping that Jensen would say yes and he could get a blowjob or two or maybe something more. But sadly Jensen declined, "I have to go back home, my kindergarten teacher gave me summer vacation homework so I have to do that" 

Jared clenched his jaw. _Omegas are supposed to be obedient little bitches, always ready to get fucked. Why in hell is Jensen so stubborn._ But he controlled his pent up sexual frustration. Jared hasn't jerked off since Bobby died and he couldn't imagine having sex with anyone after being sucked by Jensen. He needed Jensen, only Jensen. No one could ever make him feel as good as Jensen did. 

But Jensen noticed the frustration in Jared's face and mistook it for sadness because he declined to spend the afternoon playing with him. "How about I finish my homework quickly and come here tonight? We could have a sleepover?" 

Jared's eyes opened wide and a flash of lust rushed through his veins, "What?" He asked. Did Jensen just offer to spend the night with him... Oh fuck! Boner! 

"We could stay up all night and braid your hair" he smirked his little boy smirk and watched Jared's hair with adoration. It would be so much fun to play with that hair. 

"Uh!" Jared didn't have any words to say he was too caught up in the position he could bend the little bitch over.

"Oh come on Sammy, it'll be fun" Jensen took Jared's silence for denial. 

"Yes! YES" Jared finally came back to earth from his fantasies of fucking Jensen senseless all night. 

"Awesome" the omega and Crowley shared and excited smile and hopped out of the house. Jensen wanted to go home and finish his homework as soon as possible so that he could come back and play with Sammy. 

 

 

"MOMMY, I AM GOING OUT FOR A SLEEPOVER" Jensen yelled while packing his PJs. 

"To Genevieve's house?" Illa entered his room and asked. 

"No no, to Sammy's" he said. 

Illa frowned her eyebrows as a shiver ran down her spine. _Sammy is the guy who raped Jensen._

She wanted to stop her boy and rush to the rapists house with the soldiers and cut his throat off. But instead she thought that she would have better chances of catching him if she discretely follows Jensen. If she goes there with soldiers, the rapist might get alerted. So she decided to let Jensen go and follow him. 

"Okay" she replied without saying another word. 

 

 

Jensen and Crowley walked alone across the forest at night because bad things never happened in the magical world of Orenardale. It wasn't dark as the real world, it was beautiful. The sky was covered with bright aurora borealis and bright stars winked at the little omega walking towards the village. "We'll have so much fun!" Crowley exclaimed and Jensen smiled and nodded in agreement. They had no idea that Illa was following them.

They reached the baker's house and Jensen knocked the side door that lead directly to Jared's room. 

It didn't even take a second before the door opened. Jared was impatiently waiting for Jensen to come. "Hey Jen" he put his hands under Jensen's underarms and picked him up for a hug. Jensen hugged back tightly and Crowley climbed on top of Jared's shoulder, hugging. 

He went back into his room taking Jensen with him and closed the door. 

None of them noticed the dumbstruck woman in black shawl watching them from afar. 

Illa couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't breathe, couldn't stand. She felt all the pain and humiliation rushing back to her. This is the man who raped her all those years ago.

This is... This man is... Jensen's father.


	7. Chapter 7

Illa fell down on her knees. She couldn't stand, couldn't breathe, couldn't even stay conscious anymore. The poor omega mermaid couldn't take it, she didn't even realize when her humiliation drained all her strength and she drove into unconsciousness. 

Jared hugged Jensen close to his chest and carried him inside, closing the door and locking it behind him. The little omega wrapped his frail legs around the huge alpha, hugging him back. 

He gently laid his omega on the queen sized bed, while Crowley jumped from his shoulder to the bed. 

"So we're gonna braid your hair?" The pomeranian jumped up and down excitedly, totally killing Jared's mood. 

"How about you go and get some flowers to braid in my hair?" Jared spat out but those two giggled in excitement, "Yesss" the exclaimed together. "Let's go" Jensen said. 

"Umm wait, Jensen you stay here and comb my hair while Crowley gets the flowers" Jared grabbed Jensen's wrist when he tried to jump out of bed along with Crowley. 

"Okay, Crowley get the pink daisies for Sammy's hair" Jensen said and Crowley hopped out of the window.

Jared sighed in relief when the stupid cock blocking pomeranian left the room. But he didn't realize that little Jensen took the braiding thing seriously and grabbed a comb from his bag. "See Sammy I got you my favourite comb" he pulled out a sparkling pink comb. 

"Umm Jensen... I uh... I was hoping you could help me... Umm would you kiss and suck my... Would you like to uh!" Jared didn't know how to ask it, he tried thinking about excuses to get Jensen's mouth on his cock but before he could come up with anything Jensen spoke up. 

"You want me to suck your pee pee, again?" Jensen shrivelled his nose remembering the bitter taste. He was still too young to understand about an orgasm, for him it was gross and bitter. The five years old kid felt it yucky because he was too young to understand the pleasure he provided to Jared.

Jared clenched his fist when he noticed Jensen's disgust. The little must love the taste of his cum, he doesn't get to be squeamish about it. But he controlled his anger and said, "Please, won't you help me Jensen?"

"Uh... I don't like the taste" Jensen pouted, adding fuel to Jared's rage. But then suddenly Jared realized that it gives him the perfect opportunity. "Okay then how about you let me put it somewhere else?" This got Jensen confused, the kid looked up at Jared with adorable innocence and asked, "Somewhere else? Where?" 

"Just trust me, would you help me Jensen?" He didn't wanna rape Jensen's poor little cunt, he was hoping that Jensen would be kind _stupid_ enough to say yes. 

"Okay. I trust you" the moment these words escaped Jensen's lips, Jared pulled his cock out from the confines of his nightgown pants. "It's standing again" Jensen pointed out staring at the massive erection. Jared felt a pang of warmth in his stomach under Jensen's gaze and pride rushed through his veins at the thought of how thick and huge his cock is. 

He picked Jensen up from his underarms and laid him on the bed, settling himself between Jensen's legs by spreading them open. Jensen still didn't understand what was happening, until Jared pulled his pants and the polka dotted yellow panty down and spread his legs open, exposing his tiny little limp prick and the pink puckered hole. "Wha...? What are you?" Jensen panicked, trying to push Jared away. He was feeling naked and so uncomfortable under the hungry gaze of the strange man. 

"Relax Jensen, I promise I'll make you feel good" Jared grabbed his wrists and held them above the omega's head. He used his knee to keep the omega in place, "JUST TRUST ME. Let me put it in your little hole Jensen, help me please I need it. If you don't let me then I'll die, please Jensen" Jared held him in place and said while slowly rubbing his massive cock against Jensen's limp prick. 

"But my hole is too small, it'll hurt" Jensen's eyes watered at the thought of how much it's gonna hurt if Sammy puts that thick pee pee in his delicate hole. 

"No I would never hurt you Jensen, believe me I will take care of you" Jared brought his face down take Jensen's lips in for a kiss. 

It was wet and sloppy and Jensen struggled to move away because he was still too scared but he was too small and too weak for the fully grown alpha. 

Jared pulled away licking his lips at the sight of Jensen's swollen and wet lips covered with his spit. 

"I will suck your pee pee please don't hurt my hole" Jensen begged but Jared was too far gone to settle for a blowjob. He needed to fuck the omega's cunt. 

"Jensen, do you trust me?" Jared looked straight into his eyes and asked, pulling out his honest and innocent puppy dog eyes. "Umm yes!" Jensen couldn't control himself but melt under those eyes. 

"Then let me" he said and noticed that Jensen has stopped struggling. 

The little omega was still scared and his eyes were still wet with tears. Light hiccups were confirming that the kid was crying but he stopped struggling. Jensen trusted Sammy, he believed that no matter what the alpha does, he would never hurt him. 

Jared didn't let Jensen's sobs bother him, he was too hard to care. He released Jensen's wrists and moved down. Jensen didn't move or said anything until suddenly Jared covered his tiny little prick with his mouth. "Oh god! Sammy!" Jensen screamed in shame. He brought his hands down to cover his face. The little omega squeezed his eyes shut as Jared suckled on his limp prick. 

Jensen was not capable of getting hard and that turned Jared on even more, because the five years old omega was born to just get fucked by him. 

Jensen's breathing hitched when Jared let go of his useless little prick and gave his rim a nice and soft kitten lick. "Sammy!" He moaned so lightly and the sound went straight to Jared's cock. He was done playing around, he needed to fuck the omega or else his cock felt like it would explode.

He shoved his tongue inside the cunt and was surprised when it didn't even take a moment before the omega was leaking like a faucet. But Jensen's just five, it was impossible for five years old kids to be wet, guess boy omegas are something else. Jared noticed Jensen's prick getting hard when he licked and suckled all the delicious cunt juices out of Jensen. The little bitch was enjoying getting licked out. 

"Sammy, I don't feel okay" Jensen started feeling dizzy as his prick hardened without touching. Jared's tongue moving in and out of the omega was enough to get him hard. 

Jared didn't bother replying and instead concentrated on fucking that little cunt with his tongue even harder. 

Jensen's entire body shivered and the kid screamed at the unusual feeling of ecstasy. Stars sparkled in the back of his eyes and he came screaming, "Sammyyy!" squirting slick all over Jared's face which he swallowed. 

Jensen passed out after that, unable to stay conscious anymore. 

The alpha decided that the little bitch was loose enough, so he sat up after licking Jensen clean and lined up his cock with the unconscious omega's cunt. Then without much delay he pushed his drooling, red hot cock inside. 

Even though the kid was unconscious, his hole automatically clenched around the cock head. Jared pushed hard but Jensen's cunt was too small to fit in Jared's entire length. He could only take the head. The alpha didn't mind, he tried to control himself from cumming too soon but he couldn't even last ten seconds. He clenched his fists around the bed sheet as Jensen's hole squeezed the cum out of his cock. 

Jared came biting his lips, filling the unconscious omega's hole with loads of sticky hot cum. He pushed it even deeper inside Jensen's cunt with the thought of breeding the little slut. How pretty Jensen's narrow belly would look swollen with his son, how wet and horny Jensen would be all the time just begging to be fucked by him. 

The alpha passed out on top of his little omega, with his cock still buried inside him. 

Crowley came back a while later with flowers in his mouth and saw the two of them wrapped up in each other. The stupid little puppy didn't understand what happened and just assumed that it was cuddling time. So he climbed on the bed and sneaked his way next to Jared, snuggling close to the big alpha moose. 

 

 

 

Jared woke up a few hours later and jumped up in surprise when he saw the pomeranian's tail on his neck. He sighed again. 

Jensen and Crowley were still fast asleep since it was still the middle of the night. 

Jared got out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up and take a piss. He was utterly satisfied like he's never been before. 

He was gonna use Jensen's hole again, now. 

The alpha returned back to the bedroom but before he could climb on the bed, someone knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" The alpha asked seeing a lady in a shawl standing on the other side. 

 

 

 

Illa woke up a few hours later. She still felt week and disgusted but she needed to stop the rapist pirate from ruining her son. She stood up on skimpy legs and walked towards Mr. Bingley's house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

 

 

 

"You don't recognize me!" Illa wasn't surprised that the rapist didn't recognize her. He was just a dick who fucked who knows how many whores. She felt even more dirty at the thought. 

"Uh... Do I know you?" Jared asked, confused. He doesn't know anyone in this world, except Jensen, Mr. Bingley's family and that weird little talking puppy. 

Jared stepped out of the house and shut the door behind him, asking the lady again when he saw her disgusted face. "Who are you?" 

"I am Jensen's mother" she spat out on Jared's face with pure hatred in her eyes. 

"Oh... I... We're just having a sleepover... He's sleeping" Jared panicked. 

"Oh yeah! So that's all you were doing to your son?" The lady mocked him and Jared frowned his eyebrows. "My son?" 

Illa realized what she said. She never meant for Jared to find out about it. She just wanted to yell at him so that he goes away from her life and Jensen's. But it was too late now.

"What do you mean, my son?" Jared grabbed her shoulder's as she took a step back. He shook them and yelled at her. "TELL ME" 

"Jensen is your son, I am the mermaid you captured and... and raped six years ago" she started sobbing as she remembered that night of pure terror. 

Jared released her shoulders and took steps back until his back hit the door. "What?" He repeated to himself. "Jensen is... My... Mine" he thought to himself. 

Illa pressed her face in her hands and sobbed as Jared stood there dumbfounded. 

"Please leave us alone. Don't ruin your son like you ruined me. Just go away from here. Please" she begged to him. 

Jared didn't reply and just stood there. 

Illa watched him, unable to read his expressions she mistook them for shame. "I know that you made Jensen do things to you last time and I am willing to forgive all that and let you go if you promise that you'll never return" she said but Jared still didn't reply. 

"He's your son and even though you are a rapist, I still believe that there is a little bit of humanity somewhere in your heart and you will not hurt your son and let him go" Illa said, praying that Jared leaves. If someone finds out about Jensen being the pirate's son and rats her out to the king, the king will rip her head off. 

Jared still didn't reply so Illa decided to go hard and scare him off "If you don't go then let me tell you that I am the queen and I can get the soldiers cut your dick off for raping Jensen" she warned.

Jared tried to remember that night, he fucked some glowing whore by capturing her from the rock. He couldn't believe that the whore got pregnant with his son and Jensen is his son. Jensen is his. _Jensen belongs to him._

It took him a few moments to fully understand that he is Jensen's father. Jensen was made by his sperm. Jensen is his. _Jensen is his._

"Jensen is my son, what makes you think that you get a say in what I do to him" Jared said a few minutes later. "He's mine" 

This shook Illa with anxiety. "What?" 

"How about I tell the king that the 'queen' was fucked by a pirate like the filthy cum whore she is?" He moved closer to Illa, towering her tiny form with his 6'4" alpha structure, intimidating her even more.

"What will the king do if he finds out that Jensen is my son?" He grabbed her hair by the back of her head and spoke. "Please" Illa cried, begging the alpha to not tell. "How about we come to an arrangement" Jared spoke to the shivering omega. "Send Jensen to me every night and I'll make sure that your little secret stays secret" he released her hair and pushed her away. Illa fell down on the ground. 

Jared didn't even bother to give her a second look, he walked into the house and locked the door behind him, leaving the sobbing omega mermaid on the ground. "No please" she begged him to leave her little boy alone, but Jared didn't care. 

He needs to fuck his son.


	8. INTERMISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, intermission again. :P

Hey people,  
Just wanted to let you know that I am going on a vacation so I won't be able to update this fic for a while.  
I hope you are still reading it.  
Leave kudos and comments if you guys are enjoying it.  
They honestly encourage me to write.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

P.S You don't get to complain about intermissions if you haven't been leaving kudos or comments. You wanna stop reading, just stop reading.  
I don't need your attitude.

For the others who have been patiently waiting, I am really sorry for the delay.  
I'll update as soon as I return. Maybe sooner if I get time during my vacation. 

Love you all,  
Clara


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Really sorry about the delay.  
> My vacation ended a while back but I got sick after that so I couldn't update any of my fics. Today I am feeling a bit better so I thought I'd update at least one of my stories.  
> Once again sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

"Encerious Tilendia" 

"Encerious Tilendia" 

"Encerious Tilendia" echoed in the forest as the coven of gypsy witches roamed around in the beautiful dawn of Orenardale. 

The chirping of birds and the crispy sounds of dry leaves, the orange essence of the early morning sun and the cool breeze providing a soothing salve to the body and soul as they walk through the forest. 

"Encerious Tilendia"

"Encerious Tilendia"

"Stop stop" the oldest witch screamed breaking the perfect corus of the Pieces coven, sisterhood of the dark lord. 

"What?" One of her daughters asked. "What is it mother?" Another joined in.

"I feel... I feel something... Something dark" she panted, holding her stomach as she sat down on the grassy floor of the forest. "Mother, mother are you okay?" Another young witch asked her. 

"It's him... It's our dark lord... The prophecy" she closed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples with her index fingers. 

The young girls stepped away from her. It's the prophecy, he's here. "But mother, he's a myth" one of the youngest witch spoke, getting daggered gazes from her sisters and mother. 

"He's our lord you stupid child" the old woman snapped her eyes open, stabbing her with her look. The girl backed off and stood quietly. 

"Mother, finally our lord will bring us justice" one of the girls joined her hands and prayed to their dark lord. 

"I can feel him... He's close by... He's" she got up and followed the dark energy oozing from one side of the forest.

"He's... It's getting stronger... Oh lord he's dark... Our lord" she prayed and followed the ecstatic evil pull that was calling her rotten soul. Centuries old prophecy was about to come true. The true heir of their coven, the dark lord, the future ruler of Orenardale who will overthrow the current king and take over the magical mermaid land. 

"He's close. He's right around here somewhere" she looked around feeling the dark lord's energy all around her. "He's..." She was dumbfounded. There he was, the dark lord was standing outside a small bakery shop buying some pie. "That's him?" One of the young witch shrivelled her nose. "He's... I expected something else" she was expecting something cruel looking and dark and evil but this guy was beautiful. Dark brown hair brushing his shoulders and perfectly complementing his tan skin. She was having trouble figuring out the colour of his beautiful puppy dog eyes. They were golden like dried leaves, also green like moss. There was a hint of sea blue fighting with the sunlight to achieve dominance in those perfect peepers. "He's beautiful" she couldn't help but pant. None of them interrupted her gaze as all of them stared at the beautiful and handsome alpha smiling and thanking the baker for the pie. The alpha took the pie and entered the back room oblivious to the coven of witches watching him.

"Mother are you sure it's him?" One of her most trusted daughters asked. "Yes. It's him. I can feel it. But..." She hesitated. "What mother?" 

"I feel something else as well" she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out.

"What is it mother?" One of her daughters asked. 

"I don't know yet. But I know for sure that he's our lord" the old witch replied watching the young alpha intently. 

"But mother, the prophecy said that our dark lord will come to this world through the womb of our own kind. But this alpha is not one of us" another witch asked. 

"Perhaps the prophecy meant something else. If mother is saying he's the dark lord then we don't question her" her older sister spat out. 

"I don't know about it. But one thing I know is that this alpha is our lord" the old witch closed her eyes and prayed to the dark lord. 

"We need to touch his feet and ask for his blessings, then he'll lead us towards our enlightenment" the leader of the coven said and started walking towards the cottage, followed by her eight daughters and two granddaughters. 

 

 

 

"My son!" Jared mumbled to himself after shutting the door. He supported his back against the closed door and thought about the omega's words. This was the mermaid he raped all those years ago and she got pregnant. "Woah!" He gasped, pulling himself away from the door and walking towards the bed. 

Jensen was still fast asleep in the single bed. He looked totally used and fucked out, just the way Jared likes it. His arms were above his head and legs spread out wide, like the alpha had left him. His hole was loose and gaping, the tiny pink little prick was limp between those pale thighs and there was a pool of cum on the sheet where it has leaked out of Jensen's cunt. 

How could he stay away from this sinful temptation. Jensen is too beautiful to be denied. He's the most beautiful and delightful fuckhole Jared has ever seen. He needs to fuck him now. 

"Son or not, you are my hole" he climbed on the bed, sitting between Jensen's spread legs. 

He manhandled Jensen's tiny unconscious body to spread his legs even more, grunting at how easy it is to move Jensen as he pleases. He raised Jensen's legs to wrap around his shoulders to see that tiny ruined hole just waiting to be fucked again. 

Jensen's tiny legs kept slipping from the alpha's shoulders much to Jared's annoyance. He unwrapped the little bitch's legs from around his shoulders and held the ankles in one hand. He held the sleeping omega's legs above his head almost folding him in half. "Bendy" Jared grinned to himself as his eyes trailed downwards to the loose hole that was almost closed now because of Jensen's legs being joined.

Jensen was so full of cum and well fucked that he didn't even need lube. The horny alpha lined up his cock against the little cunt and pushed in. 

The poor little fucked out hole parted to adjust the massive alpha cock that was ripping it apart. "Oh yeah!" Jared rolled his hips, pushing forward into the five years old omega. 

"Ahhh" Jensen was pulled out of his slumber by the deep excruciating pain that ran down his spine. "No! Ahhh stop" the little boy screamed in pain as Jared started moving in a ruthless pace. "Just let me Jensen... I... I would never hurt you" like he cared about hurting Jensen. The horny knot head alpha only cared about fucking and getting off inside his omega's _his son's_ warm and wet fuckhole. 

Jared kept on fucking him until Jensen's screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure as his tight little hole was fucked over and over again. "Oh god!" Jensen gasped, pushing his hips up trying to get him deeper. The five years old boy was still too young to understand what was happening to him but Jared didn't let it bother him as he continued fucking the tight hole of his son. 

"Oh Sammy ahhh!" Jensen moaned. He had streams of pleasure flaring through his body but still it was too much for the little mermaid to take. 

"Call me daddy you slut!" Jared spat out, viciously pumping in and out of Jensen's tiny cunt. "Wha...?" Jensen asked sleepishly, not understanding why he should call a strange man daddy. "Say daddy fuck me use me" Jared ordered, loosing patience already. "Umm" Jensen moaned and gasped as Jared hit his immature prostate over and over again. "SAY IT BITCH" Jared yelled using his alpha voice, getting shivers out of Jensen. 

"Daddy fuck... Fuck me" Jensen felt so exhausted that it was a struggle for him to form coherent words which pleasured Jared immensely. "Fuck... You cunt" Jared slammed inside harder emptying his balls inside his five years old son's tight little hole. He came inside Jensen, fucking into him a few more times to push his cum deeper inside his son's hole, before pulling out. 

He laid next to Jensen panting hard when he noticed that Jensen was sobbing. "Hey hey Jen you okay?" He asked. Jared never wanted to hurt Jensen too badly. He was just trying to take his pleasure from the little hole of his omega son. Probably he was a bit too rough with his five years old son. 

"It hurts" Jensen hiccupped, bringing his pinkie finger down to his sore hole and circling it. His hole was swollen and abused red from use as it leaked copious amounts of cum Jared has made sure to fill him up with. 

"Awww" Jared never wanted to hurt Jensen, but the little boy crying because of the pain he caused him was making his cock twitch. 

He sat up and bent over to reach between Jensen's thighs and stick his tongue inside his son's aching hole. "I'll never hurt you baby" _except when I am gonna use your holes to get off inside that plump cunt of yours._ Jared licked his son's sore hole, tasting himself inside his little boy. "I love you Jensen" he said as he continued providing soothing salve to his baby's used cunt. 

He could see Jensen was still upset so he moved up and captured his baby boy's lips into a sweet and chaste kiss. "I love you" he repeated and kissed again. Jensen was too tired to even kiss back. He just laid there and took it like a limp mess. 

"Jensen, do you like pie" Jared broke the kiss as he felt Jensen's hiccups were not ending. "How about I go get some pie for us?" He said noticing Jensen's face brightening up "Really" he asked with his adorable innocence and hopeful eyes. Jared felt a pang of jealousy as he saw Jensen cheer up for pie. The little omega cunt should cheer up for his cum not some stupid pie, but he controlled himself and pushed his ass off of the bed to get that stupid pie.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sammy what are you doing here?" Jensen jumped on Jared's open arms to hug him tight. 

"I got a job in the palace, I am your butler now" Jared replied, squeezing the tiny body of his son closer to him. 

"Wow that's awesome. I'll get to play with you everyday" Jensen smiled brightly, "Did you get me something?" The omega couldn't help but wonder if Jared got him some pie to celebrate. 

"Yes Jensen, I didn't forget the pie" the alpha rolled his eyes and put the little boy down. He pulled out a wrapped box of pie from his bag, smiling at Jensen's excited features. The little prince snatched the pie from his hands and started stuffing his face, forgetting all his manners. 

"Mmm blueberries mmm" Jensen moaned and Jared couldn't help but feel his cock twitch. 

The alpha blackmailed Illa into letting him live in the palace. He needed to be as close to his son as possible. Also he had a new mission now. Turns out there was a coven of gypsy witches who worship him. Jared didn't really care much about getting worshipped but getting to be close to his little boy was something that mattered the most.

 

 

_"Master" an old woman had said when Jared opened the door after handling the pie to his boy._

_"Umm what?" Was his response as he stepped out of the house. Jared was caught off guard when the women threw themselves at his feet._

_"Please master, accept us as your slaves" the weirdos begged, making the poor pirate confused._

_"Woah ladies what are you..." He tried to make them release his feet but it seemed like they were getting some kind of pleasure by touching his feet._

_"You are our leader, please dark lord accept us and we'll do anything you want" one of them said._

_"Anything?" Jared raised an eyebrow, which made all the ladies nod in unison._

_"Alright then, gimme a back massage while I watch my baby eat pie" Jared didn't really get why they were behaving like this, but the pirate wasn't above taking advantage of it. He invited them in and let them give him a nice massage while he watched his little boy eat pie reluctantly._

_"Who are these people Sammy?" Jensen asked, not letting the strangers bother him while he stuffed his face._

_"They are my umm... Slaves" Jared replied with a snort. "Slaves?" Little Jensen had no idea what that meant._

_"We're here to service our lord and make him comfortable" the old lady said getting a pout from Jensen. "What about me? You won't service me?" The little omega asked innocently, getting a giggle out of Jared._

_"Yes of course young master, you are our lord's friend" two girls moved closer to Jensen to give him a foot massage which Jensen so graciously accepted._

_Days went by like this, with Jared getting amazing treatment from the witches. He moved out of Mr. Bingley's house and started living in the beautiful garden cottage the witches build for him._

_Illa would send Jensen to play with Jared 'get fucked by Jared' so that Jared would keep her secret._

_But Jared's greed took over. He needed more of Jensen and his perfect little fuckholes._

_So Jared ordered Illa to get him into the palace somehow._

_Illa hated it that Jared had so much control over her but there was nothing she could do. The omega mermaid queen made Jared, Jensen's butler. That way the alpha would have complete access to the boy without drawing to much attention._

_The gypsies were happy because their lord got into the palace which is rightfully his. Soon, when the time comes Jared will overthrow the king and become the ruler of Orenardale and a new era of witches will begin. All they need to do is a little ceremony this coming blood moon to awaken Jared's magic powers, so that their lord remembers who he is and his true purpose._

_This ceremony shall complete Jared's transition from a human to a complete wizard and their dark lord after a small worthless sacrifice._

 

 

 

"Come on Jensen, lets get you a bath" Jared loves his job. He gets to strip Jensen naked, take him to the bath, clean up his holes and then fill him up with loads and loads of his cum. It's the perfect job.

"Okay my butler" Jensen giggled. Till now his mommy used to bathe and clean him but now he was old enough to have a butler of his own. Jensen couldn't be prouder. The pomeranian was very happy too. Crowley couldn't help but wiggle his tail and jump up and down at the idea of having a butler. "I can't believe we have a butler" the little puppy said, getting eye roll from the alpha. 

"Crowley why don't you go to the kitchen and ask the chef to prepare some meat balls for the young prince. I'll bathe Jensen and you get the meat balls, then later we'll eat together" Jared said. "Yessss!" The stupid puppy gasped in excitement and hopped to the kitchen, leaving the little mermaid alone with the horny pirate. 

"Wow meatballs, awesome idea Sammy" Jensen raised his arms up, letting Jared pull the t shirt from above his head. Jared couldn't help but brush the palms of his fingers over Jensen's pale body and those pink perky nipples as he took off his shirt. 

He pulled down those pants as well as Jensen held on to his shoulder and lifted a leg one after the another. 

Jared could see the limp little useless prick resting between those pale thighs. The alpha just wanted to suck it in his mouth and leave a couple of dark hickeys on the pink skin of Jensen's prick. 

He picked up Jensen's naked body from the underarms and hugged him closer, then he carried his naked son to the hammam. 

Jared seated Jensen in the warm water of the bath tub before stripping himself and getting in the water. 

"Wow Sammy you're hard again" Jensen stared at the massive erection, drooling at the sight of the wet naked omega. 

"Yes, I need your help again Jensen" he said, sitting in between Jensen's legs in the water. 

Jensen adjusted to bend over and suck the alpha's cock to get him off but Jared stopped him. "Today I want you to ride me" Jared said looking straight into Jensen's eyes with his puppy dog eyes. 

"Ride you?" The little omega didn't know what that meant. 

"Sit on my lap and bounce up and down when I guide my pee pee into your hole" Jared said. 

Jensen didn't get that terrified like he used to before. Nowadays he used to get fucked by Jared everyday and so his five years old holes were as used as a fifty years old whore's. 

Jensen straddled the alpha's hips until his holes were lined up with Jared's cock. The alpha poured a handful of a scented paste on his cock and fingers to spread it up nicely. He used his fingers to twist and stretch around in Jensen's hole to loosen it up a bit. 

Jensen was a well fucked whore, so it didn't take long before he was loose enough to fuck. Jared held his little boy's hips and pulled him down on his cock. 

Jensen bit his lips to hold back a moan as he was stretched wide by the thick and long cock until the alpha was balls deep inside his used hole. 

"Bounce Jen" Jared said and the omega complied. He bounced up and down, his greedy little cunt eating up the massive erection of his father while Jared moaned in pleasure. The alpha laid his head back against the tub and let his son pleasure him. 

Even though Jared fucked his bitch everyday, he still couldn't control himself. Jared could never last more than a minute when it came to fucking and using his son's holes. 

As usual, Jensen's tight inner walls squeezed Jared's cock. The warmth of the wet heat driving the alpha over the edge as he emptied his sack into his son's cunt, filling his little boy up with his sticky hot cum. Jared fucked in a few more times before Jensen moved off of his lap to snuggle closer to his chest. Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen and pulled the little boy closer to his heart. 

"You were excellent, such a nice warm hole to fuck and fill" Jared praised, kissing the top of his boy's head. 

Jensen smiled in pride, Jared's praise always made him feel good. 

"I am your hole daddy" Jensen knew what Jared loved hearing, he loved saying it too. Nowadays it was a regular deal for the omega to call this strange man daddy during sex. Jared always gave him his favourite pie and meatballs whenever he was good when Jared fucked his holes. And if he was nice enough then Jared gave him extra meatballs as well. 

They cuddled closer to each other and enjoyed the warm water on their post orgasmic hazy body.


	11. FINALE 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Just a few more chapters left.  
> Enjoy reading.
> 
> Love you all. <3
> 
> ~Clara~

"Everything is prepared my lord. Tonight your hidden powers will be awakened after the ceremony" one of the witches said to Jared while another witch was dressing him up for the ceremony. 

"What is this ceremony? You never told me the details" the alpha pirate asked. They always talked about powers and ceremony but they never said what it is. 

"Just a few awakening spells and a sacrifice, that's all" she said, picking up a heavy, golden robe and helping Jared wear it. 

"What sacrifice?" Jared frowned his eyebrows. No one ever told him what kind of sacrifice was included in this ceremony.

"It's nothing important my lord, you won't even hesitate" the lady said and placed the crown on top of their new leader's head. 

"My lord" both the girls bowed down and touched his feet before leaving the room. 

Jared didn't really care much about this shit. He was waiting for his little boy who promised that he'll come to the magical ceremony. Jared told Jensen that after the ceremony he would have some magical superpowers that Jensen felt like it was the coolest thing. Jensen begged him to let him come to the witches' hideout and see the ceremony, the little boy wanted to see Jared have superpowers. 

Jared got ready and was waiting for Jensen to come as soon as he finished his kindergarten homework. He kept pie and meat balls ready so that Jensen wouldn't get hungry during the ceremony. 

"Sammy!" Jensen ran towards Jared who was sitting in front of the dressing table and jumped up on his lap to give him a tight hug. "Today I finished all my homework early so that I can watch you get superpowers" Jensen said proudly while Jared was busy feeling up his tiny frame. He buried his face in Jensen's neck and took in the intense sweet omega scent. Jensen's butt delightfully pressing his aching cock as he hugged him close.

"I need your help" Jared spoke against Jensen's neck, his lips gently grazing against the rose petal like skin of Jensen's neck. 

"I know" Jensen rolled his eyes, "What would you do without me" he threw a smug little boy smirk and climbed down from his lap. Jared was fully dressed when Jensen got down on his knees. He gently lifted the expensive gold robe engraved with diamonds to reach the inner silk robe. Then he lifted that too to find Jared's underwear. Jensen pushed the alpha's pants to the side to pull out the hard, drooling cock like the experienced whore he was, while Jared just sat back and enjoyed the attention from his personal fuckhole. 

Then before he knew anything, Jensen wrapped his sinful mouth around the huge, burning hot cock. Jared gasped in pleasure as the warm hole sucked him. Jensen was so sloppy and wet, spit coating Jared's cock as he pushed deeper in that whore hole. "You are such a warm and delicious hole" Jared grabbed his little boy's hair from the back of his head and brought him close until Jensen's nose was buried in his pubic hair. "There it is!" He gasped and started fucking Jensen's throat while the little boy let him use his mouth like the submissive little fucktoy he is. 

As usual Jared couldn't last a whole minute and flooded Jensen's throat with loads of cum. Jensen couldn't help but swallow everything that was given to him by his daddy. Jared pulled out wiping his cock on Jensen's cheek, leaving a thin train of cum on the used whore's beautiful face. "So beautiful" he looked at his fuckhole with wide eyes. "Thank you for using me daddy" Jensen said, knowing very well what Sammy liked to hear. 

"Umm... My lord, the moon is already up. It's time" one of the witches interrupted Jared's post orgasmic haze. 

"Come on Sammy it's time to see you get superpowers" Jensen stood up and started jumping up and down in excitement. 

Jared was too exhausted after such an intense orgasm, he just wanted to get on his bed, hold Jensen close and pass out but it didn't seem like he had a choice. So the alpha used all his strength to get up and walk out with Jensen. 

 

 

"My lord, please sit here" the girl directed him towards a beautiful throne. "And little lord, please sit here" she asked Jensen to sit next to Jared in a smaller seat. 

They sat next to each other when the ceremony began. The girls danced around a campfire while the oldest witch chanted spells. Jensen just watched them excitedly while Jared turned his head every chance he got to get a glance of Jensen's beautiful face. 

The night went on like this until the moon was at it's apex. Jared and Jensen watched as the lead witch finished the spell and the fire turned bright blue. "It's complete, the spell is complete" all of them cheered. 

"Soon the transformation will be complete and we will have our dark lord. PREPARE THE SACRIFICE" the old lady ordered. 

Jared and Jensen had no clue what was going on, until two ladies came and grabbed Jensen from his seat. 

"Hey, what are you" Jared tried to get up from his seat to stop them but realized that he was frozen. The witches used some spell on him to keep him stuck to his throne. 

"You'll thank us when you get your memories and powers my lord. Your decisions are driven by worthless lust now, just wait till we end this boy. You will feel true ecstasy of completeness when you get in your true self" she said as Jared struggled to break free from the spell which seemed impossible. 

"DON'T TOUCH HIM BITCH" Jared screamed watching them drag Jensen towards the campfire. 

"No, let me go. Sammy!" Jensen started sobbing. The five years old boy was too small, too weak to break free from the hold of those two fully grown witches. 

"DON'T HURT HIM, I'LL KILL YOU ALL. GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM" Jared screamed his lungs out but there was nothing he could do. 

"Please understand lord, it's important to sacrifice this boy and feed you his blood. You need royal blood in your system to finish the transformation" the old witch tried to explain but all Jared wanted to do was rip her head off. 

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" He screamed. 

"Sammy!" Jensen kept on sobbing and struggling. 

"I am sorry my lord, you'll understand soon" she said. "THROW HIM IN THE EVIL FIRE" she ordered. 

"NOOO" Jared screamed.

The evil bitches picked up the little boy and threw him. 

There was nothing the alpha could do to save his lover _his son._

_His Jensen._


	12. FINALE 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has finally reached it's end.   
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. :D  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

"No" was all Jared could say as the fire took over Jensen's tiny little frame and soon the little kid's screams turned into silence. Jensen burned to death while the witches kept chanting. 

Jared felt numb, he couldn't believe what just happened. Until he did. 

"Now all you have to do is drink his blood, with royal blood in your system you'll be back my... Ah" the witch was staring greedily at the burning corpse with her back to Jared as she spoke. She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence when Jared's fist broke through her back and her ribs to pull her beating heart out of her chest. 

Fountain of blood squirted out of her chest and back as she fell down on the ground. The other witches screamed and fluttered like chicken about to get slaughtered. They tried to use spells to calm Jared down, but the dark lord was back and their was no way those filthy witches to calm him. 

Jared licked his hand and sucked in the witch's blood with a evil grin on his face as his eyes turned black.

"But... He didn't drink royal blood yet. How'd he..." Jared didn't let that stupid bitch finish her sentence and ripped her heart off as well. Then before anyone else could comment, Jared made sure to finish them off. 

_What the witches didn't know is that Jared is the illegitimate son of the king himself and that Jared already has royal blood in him. The king fucked the harbour whore of Dralinaki who was a witch without education. Jared's mother didn't want to live like a crazy witch so she abandoned her family before her witchcraft training and education began. She had bigger plans for herself, she wanted to make a difference in the human world. But the little witch ended up becoming a whore. So as soon as the chanting finished, Jared's transformation completed and the dark lord was resurrected. Jared got all his powers and the memories as well._

He remembered his true nature and the reason why he came in this world. His purpose was to end the evil witches and rule Orenardale. The stupid witches misunderstood the prophecy and thought that dark lord will liberate them and let them rule. 

Jared smiled at the thought and walked towards the fire that was almost out now. He looked around at the dead, heartless bodies and walked on the rivers of blood. He saw Jensen's fully burnt body lying on the burnt woods. 

A single teardrop rolled down Jared's cheek. Out of all the things he could do, bringing people back from dead wasn't one of them. Black eyes slowly turned to hazel as he cried his heart out for his lover. What's the point in having powers if you can't bring back the person you love the most. Jared couldn't save Jensen so he has no right to live. He got up and walked to a witch, picking up a knife from her pocket. He walked back to Jensen's body. 

Jared sat next to Jensen's body and stared at the lifeless corpse. Jensen's beautiful skin was burnt black, green eyes were gone. Jared couldn't control his tears. He pursed his eyes shut and stabbed himself in the heart with the knife. 

Jared fell on top of his lover, slowly loosing consciousness. 

The alpha died but the dark lord's blood washed over the burnt corpse. 

Suddenly fire took over the entire area, burning every last piece of life with it. 

"Sammy! Sammy wake up" the sweet and childish voice entered Jared's ears _his soul_ and his eyes opened slowly. "Jen..." He said.

"I'm here Sammy" the bright smiling face of his little boy welcomed him as he opened his eyes. 

"Jensen you're alive" Jared jumped up and hugged his little omega tight, that's when he noticed that they were completely naked. 

"Umm what? Why are you sleeping here Sammy and where are our clothes? Did you love me here?" Jensen pulled away and looked around. The little kid didn't remember anything at all, he thought maybe he's naked because Jared fucked him. 

"I am alive too" Jared replied and noticed that he can't feel the strength and powers anymore. He does remember everything though, but he feels human. Jared is not the dark lord anymore. 

The alpha didn't give a rats ass about being the dark lord, all he wanted was his little omega. The alpha smiled brightly watching his adorable little omega, pouting and trying to remember how he reached here. He couldn't help but pull him in for another tight hug. 

"I am gonna fuck you so well, oh Jensen I love you" he moaned against Jensen's neck. 

"Okay Sammy, I am not wearing my pants anyway" Jensen giggled hugging him back. Jared couldn't help but laugh, his little baby was the funniest. 

Jared pulled away, lying Jensen on the ground. The entire area was covered in ashes, all the bodies of the witches were burnt to the ground by the holy fire of the dark lord. 

He stared at his beautiful omega, pale skin, pink pouty lips, candy green eyes, pink little prick standing shamelessly in front of his alpha and that tiny little fuckhole. Just a few hours ago Jared lost his baby boy but now his powers were used up to bring his omega back, Jared couldn't be happier. "I love you" he repeated before bending over to take Jensen's little lollypop prick in his mouth. 

"Hehehe I love you too Sammy" Jensen giggled, wiggling his hips as his alpha sucked him off.

Jared took in the omega's honey sweet precum and swallowed everything that Jensen had to offer. Then he moved down to loosen up Jensen's fuckhole. He shoved his tongue and fucked the tight little, pink fuckhole until he was sure that Jensen's cunt could take his cock. 

The alpha pulled his tongue out and lined up his cock against the wet hole. The horny little bitch spread his legs wide to give his alpha easier access to his fuckhole. 

Jared held Jensen's thighs and pushed them apart while thrusting inside. He started slow but soon picked up pace to a punishing rhythm. 

The shameless whore raised his hips to take the alpha deeper while Jared used Jensen's cunt hard. 

"Such a tight hole, whore" Jared thrusted in roughly. "Yes daddy!" The bitch moaned, "I'm your whore" came out of the pretty pink mouth of the five years old slut. 

Jared's thrusts shuddered and he came inside his son's cunt, fucking in a few more times to push the cum deep inside him. Jensen squirted soon after, adding to the mess of cum that Jared made sure to fill him up with. 

"Jensen will come with me?" Jared asked, cuddling up with his boy in the ashes. The dark ashes sticking to their body with cum. 

"Come where Sammy?" Jensen asked innocently, scooting closer to Jared so that his back was pressed tightly against Jared's chest. 

"Sail the oceans and see new worlds" he replied, remembering his pirate days. 

"Oh wow that would be awesome but my mom and dad will miss me. They love me more than my brother" Jensen said as if it was the most obvious thing. 

"We can come back whenever you want. We'll have a personal ship and see new places then return back home. What do you say" Jared asked, hoping that Jensen would say yes. 

"Okay Sammy but where would we get a ship?" The little omega asked curiously, turning his head to see Jared.

"You don't worry about that, my love" Jared pulled him closer and kissed his neck. Jensen blushed and tilted his head, giving him better access. 

 

 

 

Jared couldn't go back to his old ship with Jensen. The horny pirates would never think twice before raping the little omega. So he blackmailed Jensen's mom into arranging a ship for him and Jensen. The poor omega queen had no other choice, so she complied and managed to get a ship for them. 

Jared and Jensen cruised all over the world together and sometimes they visited Orenardale. Jared enjoyed exploring new places with Jensen and using his holes whenever he wanted, while the omega loved getting fucked by his daddy and eating delicious cuisines all over the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
